Struck After Star
by WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate
Summary: After Prom. Should I say more?


**Jessica's POV**

It's been a couple of months since Chris performed that song at prom. So, now we are open about our relationship and happy. Except for the reporters. But, if you are in a relationship like mine, that can be easily forgotten. Since prom , which was three months ago, I have been _sleeping _at Christopher's house. Well, there hasn't been a lot of sleeping going on but..yeah.. we haven't been having sex! But _other things_ have been happening.

Today I decided to go to chris's house. When I get there,and walk into his room, I see the most adorable sight ever. He is sleeping shirtless with shorts on and _my_ shirt in his hand. Also him mumbling my name, with an additive of cute little snores, made it even more adorable. As I crept towards the bed I took a few pics.

"Memories" I sigh as I hold my camera to my heart. The same camera we used to take pictures with during the summer.

When I reach the bed, I grab my shirt and replace it with my hand and put it on my face. I lean down and plant kisses on his face to wake him up.

"Jessica" He said in that sleepy voice I like.

I straddled him, gave him a quick kiss, and hugged him.

"I missed you"

For the pass three weeks he had to finish a movie in Oklahoma! But, thankfully he is done now and I'm glad. A lot can happen in three weeks.

"I missed you to. Next time I do a movie, you're coming with me."

* * *

After that, we go my house because I have ALOT of homework and I rather get it out of the way now. It also seems that Chris has a rather different idea because he keeps kissing and licking my neck. It is really hard to concentrate on this stupid textbook when the only thing I can concentrate on is the way he touches my hips, begs me to give him at least one kiss, and trails his fingers on my arms. Finally, even though I really liked it, I yell at him.

"Christopher Wilde, I have too much homework for you to be doing this to me!" I say standing up with my hands on my hips.

"Soooo, you didn't like it?" He said with his baby face. Almost sadness in his eyes.

… Okay! He broke me. It's just that face. . . UGH!

So I go up to him, straddle him, and start to ride him a little. Then I give him the most sexiest, horniest kiss ever which a couple seconds later causes me to feel his boner. He brings his hand to my back and pushes me closer. He takes his other hand and puts it on my breast. Ironically Sarah comes in as soon as I start moaning.

"WOAH sorry, I just came to get-" but I interrupt her.

"See Christopher, I told you to wait. You're so impatient. My homework would have been done in an hour or less but you just HAD to start . . . TOUCHING ME!" By this time I was hitting him everywhere. I forgot about Sarah until I heard her burst out laughing. I was already angrier than the devil that before I realized, I screamed.

"SHUT UP SARAH!"

She actually looked scared. Even Christopher. So I picked up my books and stormed out of the freakin place. As I run downstairs I hear Chris and Sarah and mom and dad yelling my name but I just... I can't right now. I go to the most quietest place I know. The most saddest too. Where Petunia died because that's all I think about now that-

My thoughts were interrupted when I reached my destination. I sit down on a branch and start to read but it's as worse as before. I can't concentrate on anything. I thought here would make me feel more at ease or something but it just makes me want to start crying again. For the past 3 weeks I've been crying inside and it has finally came to the outside. 5 minutes later I start hearing footsteps. Damn ,someone found me. I stand and turn around to try to make it look like I wan't crying, but every tear wipe gets replaced with another.

"Jess"

Oh no. I know that voice. I turn with tears still sliding out of my eyes and I see him. The one I love. The one that loves me. A person that loves me, who _isn't dead_. That thought made me break down again, but even harder. As I start to drop to my knees he catches me.

"Jess. What's wrong?"

I can tell this is killing him inside because he hates it when I cry. Especially when he has no idea why.

"pe-" I tried saying the car's name while pointing at it.

He looks up and looks confused.

"What do you mean? What about the car?"

I finally manage or try to manage as much voice inside of me. Trying to tell myself that I have the rest of my life to cry, so just give me these few seconds.I take a deep breath.

"Not Petunia. My Grandma. She's dead."

_dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead _

Those words just ringing in my head. My grandma is dead. She died 3 weeks ago. Happy?!

"I'm really sorry Jess" He said kissing my forehead . . . showing me affection that my dead grandmother can't. That thought brought on a new round of tears.

"It's okay" I say.

Well, I'm not completely lying. It's okay now that someone I love is with me.

"I'm glad you feel that way" He says with a smirk. But i'm confused why he said that. I didn't say anything. He obviously saw the confusion on my face because of what he said.

"I heard what you said. I'm glad someone I love is with me too" he smirked.

"Oh my god. Did I really just say that out loud" I started to smile a little. I didn't even realize.

"Is that a smile I see on your beautiful face" He smirked kissing my lips.

Then we start kissing. The kisses aren't horny kisses, they're 'I love you so much and I'm glad to have you' kisses. The kind of kisses you share when your husband comes to home from war. The kind of kisses you share with someone that you can't let go 1 cm away without missing them. Without missing their touch. Their warmth and -...

Just incase you...Just incase _**I**_ didn't realize, I ended up straddling Chris but maintaining the same sweet kissing pattern that we started. It feels nice. It feels like home. As Chris starts leaning back. Someone interrupts us. I look up it's my parents and Sarah.

"Sarah!? What are you guys doing here"

And when Chris looks up I guess the combo of our recent make out session and the embarrassment of getting caught by my _parents_ causes his stupid testosterone whatevers to give him a stinkin boner.

So when I feel this I wiggle on it very secretively and hit him on his head before standing up. When we both finally get up, he immediately pulls me in front of him.

When I look at the new faces that have arrived I see both sadness and amusement. Then I realize that they probably saw.

"Okay. How long were you guys there. What did you see?"

No one answered until 5 seconds later Sarah speaks up.

"umm. You know. About 5 minutes ago . Just the kissing part. Tee hehe"

"That just seems to be your cue!" I sarcastically replied.

I look down at my feet and remember why and how I got here in the first place. Then I jump into Chris's arms and they instantly wrap around me like he was expecting it all this time. I start sobbing the words 'I want to go home' in his chest. I was surprised when he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I guess the words he was mumbling in my ear must've comforted me because I found myself asleep. A peaceful, Peaceful sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
